


Tomorrow's All Wrong [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by celli. In which Cook gets a forced vacation, advanced science is indistinguishable from magic, and a lot of strange things happen, not necessarily on a Saturday.





	Tomorrow's All Wrong [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tomorrow's All Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166195) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli). 



> Recorded for celli for the QLD Flood Appeal. Thank you!

  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/tomorrows_all_wrong/tomorrows_all_wrong.mp3) (35.4 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/tomorrows_all_wrong/tomorrows_all_wrong_audiobook.m4b) (19 MB).

Length: 36:55  



End file.
